


Love During Wartime

by idiom



Category: Atonement (2007), Inglourious Basterds (2009), mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiom/pseuds/idiom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the summer of 1944. Two British soldiers join an American team on a top secret operation to assassinate the leader of the Third Reich. McFassy Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love During Wartime

**Author's Note:**

> Happy McFassy Tuesday~

**Love During Wartime**

+

\- Summer 1936 -

+

Robbie gazed at the grand expanse of land out the widow of the town car. The Hicox estate was impressive to say the least, not that the Tallis’s home where he was so lucky to live was anything to sneer at. The owner of the estate, Lord Hicox had invited a few friends including the Tallis family, and by extension Robbie, over for a little soirée. That expression had Robbie shaking his head. With posh families like these, a ‘little soirée’ in their country home would usually last the entire weekend.

Robbie was eighteen and had just finished his final term at the academy he had attended owing to Mrs. Tallis’s benevolence. In the past, he had visited the Hicox’s residence, but it was his first time back since he'd started school. It would be his first time seeing Archie Hicox, his oldest - and once dearest - friend, in over three years. 

When the car rolled to a stop at the bottom of the entry way steps, Robbie climbed out excitedly and gazed up at the familiar architecture of the Hicox mansion. His brunet hair blew in the afternoon breeze, not coiffed back like Leon Tallis’s was. Leon’s hair hardly moved as he helped his younger sister, Briony, out of the vehicle, such was his slicked down style. 

“Hold onto your hats, ladies,” Robbie said with a smile as he helped Cecelia Tallis out of the car. “It’s a bit windy.”

“Such a gentleman, Robbie.” Cecelia smiled back at him and together they went inside.

They were greeted in the Hall by Lord Hicox, a portly old fellow who heartily shook hands with Jack Tallis as he came upon him. The two masters of their respective households chatted away about current affairs. Lord Hicox had been into the city since summer started and was keen to be brought up to date.

Meanwhile, Robbie took Cecelia’s hat for her and hung it up with his jacket as the Hicox's butlers busied themselves with Leon and Mrs. Tallis. Lord Hicox was already ushering them upstairs, demanding to know if they’d eaten, which of course they had. It was long past the time for dinner.

As they walked though the house to the upstairs sitting room, Robbie looked around anxiously. “Lord Hicox, is Archie not joining us?” he asked as genteelly as possible.

The elder Hicox let out a short harrumph. “My son claims to have taken ill this evening, but rest assured he _will_ be joining us later this weekend.” The man spoke his final words loudly as if he thought Archie was listening just around the corner through some devious means.

Robbie’s brow knit with unmasked disappointment. Catching the expression, Cecelia hooked her arm in his. “Cheer up, Robbie. We’ll see him later.”

“I know, it’s fine.” Robbie replied abruptly. Trying to clear the cheerless look on his face, he smiled at her. Cecilia smiled back, but in her eyes it was easy to see that he hadn’t convinced her.

+

“Robbie, my lad, you couldn't possibly be bothered to fetch an old man his cigarette case, could you? It’s should be on a tea table in the front entryway.” They had been in the salon chatting well into the evening when Lord Hicox decided he wanted a smoke. Mrs. Tallis had left to put Briony to bed and Lady Hicox had left, growing tired herself. So besides the fact that Cecelia was still there it wasn’t entirely uncouth of him.

“Certainly, sir.” Robbie obliged the elder man. In truth, he would be glad to be able to step out of the increasingly stuffy room for a quick breather. Exiting into the hall, he wandered towards then down the stairs to the atrium of Hicox Hall. The rack where their coats were hanging stood against a wall on the far side of the room. Robbie spotted the tea table and subsequently the cigarette case nearby.

“What ho!”

Robbie startled, his task halted by the loud exclamation coming from the stairs behind him. He quickly turned to see who it was that was calling out. “Archie?”

Archie Hicox, Robbie's oldest friend in the world, was sitting sprawled out across the front hall's carpeted steps, staring across the hall at Robbie with familiar blue-green eyes. It was little wonder the older man hadn't made an appearance at dinner. Archie had forgone both a jacket and tie, the the clothes he was wearing were ruffled and unpressed. Robbie was fairly certain his shirt wasn't even properly done up. 

But Archie was grinning a broad smile. “Little Robbie Turner, is that you? Didn’t take you for a thief!”

“I’m not a thief!” Robbie said in his own defence even though he knew fully well Archie was only mocking him. “I’m fetching your father his cigarette case... and must you persist in taking to me as if I'm a child? I am only two years younger than you.”

“Two and a half.” Archie grinned. “It's good to finally see you again.”

Robbie smiled back at him. “You too.”

Archie looked up towards the ceiling for a moment as if he couldn't believe his luck. “Father didn't tell me you we coming, I actually would have gotten dressed.” He looked down at himself as if he’d just realized what he was wearing. "Properly."

“Well, here I am.” Robbie shrugged. He really did hope that Archie would get dressed and join them, the older men were an awful bore at times. He and Cecelia could barely get a word in. “It's been too long, Archie. It’s good to see you.”

Archie’s brow raised in a derisive expression. “Someone decided to go off to school.”

Robbie echoed the look right back at him. “Someone stopped writing me.”

Archie paused his reply. He seemed regretful all of a sudden. “I thought you'd like time to study.”

“I'm sure.” Robbie tried to sound peeved at the lame excuse, but his brows arched in a hurt expression. If Archie had wanted to write, he would have knowing that Robbie could answer when he had time away from his studying.

Archie let out a long groan. “Don't pull that face, you're here now! Like you said.”

Robbie sighed heavily. “Yes, how are you?”

“How are you?” 

They spoke simultaneously.

Robbie sighed. “I’m quite well, thank you.”

Archie nodded politely. “Myself as well.”

There was an awkward silence.

“Archie?”

“Hm?”

“Have you been... drinking? Tonight? By yourself?” Robbie asked hesitantly. He stared at the older man’s dishevelled state warily. Archie seemed out of sorts, to say the least.

“Not since last night... with the exception of a drop of Sherry at noon.” Archie said with a chuckle.

Robbie breathed a quiet sigh of relief, glad his friend hadn’t developed a compulsion. Standing awkwardly at the bottom of the steps, Robbie’s eyes darted around, from Archie to the ceiling to the fabric carpet under is shoes as if he wasn't quite sure where to look.

Archie smiled suddenly. It was a broad fake smile. “Robbie,” he started in a playful tone, trying to relieve some of the tension built up between them. 

“What have you been doing, while I was away at school. Did you work at all?” Robbie asked, cutting Archie off. It was a simply enough question, but there was a tone of accusation in Robbie's voice. His mother often spoke about landed gentry of how maddening it was that some of these gentlemen didn’t even see the point of a good hard days work.

Archie snorted as if the question couldn't possibly be serious. “Work? No." He chuckled a bit, then leaned back on the stair as if to rethink. "Well, I suppose I do spend most days at the training barracks, but my nights are always spent round the club.”

“I see.” Though both the families were extraordinarily wealthy, the Turners had insisted that doing some form of work or schooling was of the utmost import. 

“What about you, Robbie?"

“I am going to Cambridge in the fall with Cecelia.” He murmured in reply.

Archie hummed his approval, but it came off sounding extremely sarcastic.

“Moving away from me again already?” he laughed, a half-hearted sound that told Robbie his words not as much the joke he’d wanted them to seem. “I suppose you'll read biology and become a professor or something.”

“And I suppose you'll do what? Properly join the army once you get bored of... this?” Robbie waved his hand at Archie, at his general disheveled state. 

Archie frowned. “What's wrong with that?” 

Robbie couldn’t even retain the sound of his frustration. “God! It's not a game, Archie. We're not children anymore, it's not going to be like playing soldiers in your back garden. Look, I studied politics at school and with the way things are going in Europe-”

“I'm well aware of all that.” Archie said seriously, cutting Robbie off mid speech.

Robbie took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. “I'm going back to dinner, you should join us once you've actually gotten dressed.” He scoffed, throwing Archie's earlier words back at him.

“Robbie...” Archie put out one leg, stopping him and in the process nearly tripping his old friend. 

Robbie glared at Archie until he moved his foot. He then strode past the seated man, storming off to return to the lounge with the rest of the guests.

+

“Any news on my cigarette case?” Lord Hicox asked as Robbie reentered the salon seemingly empty handed.

Robbie paused for a moment before sitting down heavily in his place on the couch. “Sorry, no I couldn't find it.” He knew it was a terrible excuse but he was to shaken to come up with a better one hastily.

“Is this what you were looking for, father?”

Robbie spun around as did many of the other guests.

“Archie, my boy, glad to see you’ve finally decided to join us.” Lord Hicox ushered his son to sit. 

“Seems like only yesterday you and young Robbie here were getting up to no good; young scamps, hey.” Mister Tallis chuckled.

“Yes, Robbie and I were just talking, he mentioned I should come and join the party.” Archie replied while handing his old man a thin tin case. He quickly gazed over at Robbie out of the corner of his eye. Their eyes met and he looked away just as fast. “So here I am,” he finished, taking a seat.

“Ah! Thank you, my boy!”

+

They enjoyed a few drinks, mostly chatting together boisterously.

Robbie and Archie, however, sat in silence, barely looking at one another. Ever so often the older gentlemen would make witty remarks towards one of them, causing Archie to chuckle slightly. Robbie, on the other hand, remained distraught. Every once and a while Cecilia would look over at him with a quizzical stare.

“I thought you were excited to see him,” she whispered. She need not have, since the conversation around them was lively enough.

Robbie glanced over a Archie, only to find that Archie was already staring right back at him once again. Catching the other man’s eye for the briefest of moments, Robbie turned back to Cecilia, flustered. “It’s nothing,” he whispered back. By her taut expression, Robbie could tell Cecilia didn’t believe him.

Archie stood from his seat with a small smile on his face after another silly comment from Mister Tallis. He walked towards the wet bar in the corner intent on refilling his glass. 

That is when Cecilia took the opportunity to give Robbie a sharp nudge in the side with her elbow. She was nodding towards Archie with an expression that said simply ‘fix this’. 

“Archie,” Robbie spoke up quickly before the other reached the bar. Archie turned to him, his expression impassive. “Could I have a word?” Robbie was already standing up and heading towards the hall.

Archie shrugged and placing his glass on the bar, he motioned for them to step out of the salon.

+

“You know what Archie? I am sorry for earlier but-” Robbie started and paused. “Have I done something? Wronged you in some way?” He was disheartened by Archie’s attitude.

Archie closed his eyes and his brows drew together in a frown. “No, I wasn't trying to-”

“I just- I don't understand why you're being so standoffish with me.” Robbie crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head. “We were the best of friends once, Archie, and- I want that back.”

Archie sighed. “I don't,” he said honestly.

Robbie felt a sharp constriction in his chest. He hurt, like he’d been hit by a bolt of lightening. Completely crestfallen, Robbie looked up at Archie; his wide blue eyes pleading with him, demanding to know how he'd had wronged him. He felt rejected, humiliated. Robbie just wanted to flee; to hide away somewhere. 

Archie’s hand fell onto his shoulder, stopping him before he could start running like he wanted. “Robbie. I don't want what we had back.” Archie repeated. 

Robbie tried to shake off his hand. He was just being cruel now! “Why not?” Robbie bit out, upset and on the verge of tears.

Archie looked down the hall before pulling Robbie behind the curtains of an convex window, hiding them from the unwanted eyes of any servants who should happen to pass by in the hall. 

Robbie looked down at the hand now lightly clasped around his wrist. “Archie, what are you doing?” He demanded, shaking his head. He tried halfheartedly to pull his hand away from Archie. “Just leave me be.” 

Archie’s grip let up, but he did not let go. “I'm sorry, Robbie,” he said low, into Robbie’s ear. 

The next thing Robbie knew there was a hand gripping his neck and Archie's lips were descending upon him. He gasped, pulling back, but only slightly. “Archie?” he whispered against the older man's lips. 

The air between them was becoming almost too heated to bare. 

“You shouldn’t...” Robbie whispered.It was true. Such a relationship between two men was against the law. Surely a kiss wouldn't land them in prison, but by the way Archie's hands moved to gasped at Robbie's ass and by the heavy feel of his cock though the layers of their clothing, Robbie knew a kiss wasn't all Archie was after.

“Please, please just let me...” The older man said softly.

Archie manoeuvred Robbie to sit on the cushioned window seat and pressed forward, forcing Robbie to lean back on the pillows scattered along the wall. He was manoeuvring the smaller man like a rag doll, but for some reason Robbie couldn’t bring himself to stop it. 

He didn’t want to stop it.  Archie’s hand rested on the back of one his thighs, pulling it up around trim hips as he moved to place one knee on the seat. Archie leaned over Robbie, making the younger man tilt his head back as their kiss deepened.

“I've missed you, I've missed you so much,” Archie breathed between kisses. “I don’t want what we had before back because I want so much more.”

“Archie? I- I never-” Robbie's words were cut short as he let out a breathy moan. He shuddered as fingers caressed over the length of his exposed neck. Archie's fingertips trailed down Robbie's pale throat to his collarbone before gripping where neck met shoulder and pulling Robbie to him once more.

“When I realized more and more what I wanted from you and... I couldn't...” Archie shook his head. An aura of shame seemed to wash over him. He hid his face against Robbie's neck. “I'm so sorry.”

“Archie, it's alright.” Robbie carded his fingers through Archie’s hair, comforting him. “We're okay.”

“I've wanted to touch you like this for so long.” Archie whispered urgently while his hands ran all over Robbie's body, disheveling his pressed Sunday best. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

They just held each other.

“I didn't know.” Robbie whispered, breaking the companionable silence between them. “When I read your last letter two years ago, and you told me you'd started army training I- I was so-”

“I know... I know. When you wrote me back your words were ardent enough.”

“I didn't- I don't want to see my best friend die.”

“I'm not. I'm not going to die, I'm right here.”

“No... no one day. One day when you will have to go to war and I'll be...” Robbie shook his head, unable to continue lest his voice become a sob.

“I'm training, Robbie. Best gun in the squad right now. You'll not have to worry about me, you'll see.”

Robbie smiled a sad smile. His wide blue eyes were wet with unshed tears. “Maybe I will read biology, after all,” he sniffed. “I'll train to be a doctor.” He leaned up and kissed Archie chastely. “That way, I'll be there to save you.”

Archie let out a sigh. “And I will be lucky to have you.” He smiled. 

Their lips met again. There was something delightfully wicked about it; nipping at each other’s lips just behind a little curtain in the main hall. Anyone might find them.

In a mad rush, heightened by the possible danger, their amorous kiss deepened. Archie became like a man drunk on passion. His hands were all over Robbie, loosening some of the ties on his clothes before one slipped into the front of his trousers Robbie didn't even care anymore that their actions could have landed them in prison, Archie was his. 

All of a sudden, Archie jerked away. “Did you hear that?”

Robbie, too blissed out of his mind to care, nipped at Archie’s chin and tried to urge the man’s hand back into his trousers. Archie’s shushed him, but he held onto the other man’s wrist and kissed up from his chin to unresponsive lips. That’s when he heard the tap tap tap of shoes on the polished hallway floors. 

The two men untangled from each other and quickly came out from behind the curtain. Robbie and Archie tittered as the tried to fix their unfastened clothes.

The man coming towards them was one of the house’s older butlers. He slowed down upon his approach, staring at Archie and Robbie with a curious expression. “Everything alright, Young Master Hicox?” he inquired. 

Archie stood awkwardly in front of Robbie as the smaller man readjusted himself. He thumbed at his lips, hoping they were at least slightly less red than Robbie’s - God he hoped. Maybe they could say they’d found a bottle of wine?

“Robbie thought he’d - ah - spilt some drink on his shirt we were just - um - checking to see that he hadn’t.”

“Yes,” Robbie added unnecessarily. He was still fiddling with his shirt, only turning half way to speak.

 The butler eyed them both with a bemused expression. “Indeed.” he said simply, before moving on. “Good evening, sirs.”

Archie let out an awkward laugh as the man stepped past them.

+

The Tallis family stayed the entire weekend, as Robbie had suspected they would. During the afternoons Archie and Robbie would walk the grounds, usually accompanied by Cecelia who had proclaimed herself Robbie’s chaperon. In the evenings the two families dined together and enjoyed a nightcap. At night Robbie would sneak into Archie’s room and climb into the other man’s bed. He would press kisses to Archie’s face and neck until he woke, then Archie would slip a thigh between Robbie’s legs. They would remain in that position until just before the bell rang for breakfast, when Robbie would creep back across the hall.

Everything flew from mind in that wonderful moment; the years they spent divided, their families sleeping nearby unwittingly, the future, the past, nothing seemed to matter anymore. 

The weekend eventually came to an end, but of course the Tallis family would return to the Hicox estate many times that summer. Robbie and Cecelia started school. The end of summer and starting at Cambridge seemed so far away, especially with what little break time they had to come home. Archie and Robbie wrote back and forth, and every so often they would meet up in London and go see a film together. Archie enjoyed them so much he even started reviewing cinema for a column in the daily paper in his spare time rather than going to the club. About the years passed and Robbie was just finishing his medical degree at the University when King George’s radio broadcast came through the wire. The headlines arrived soon after. 

**Europe at War.**

**Hitler Invades Poland.**

**Britain to Join the Fight.**

As per his skill set, Robbie enlisted immediately in the Royal Army Medical Corps and was hired to work at a hospital in inner city London. Nevertheless, by the time he’d had a moment to return home, Archie had already enlisted and been sent off to France.

+

\- Summer 1944 - 

+  
A familiar form caught Robbie's eye as he walked briskly towards the exit of Military Staff HQ; a tall man, lean and broad shouldered. He was a soldier, rank Lieutenant by his uniform's insignia and he was just leaving the General’s private study. As he wondered back out into the executive office, Robbie could see his brow was drawn as if he had just received some distressing news. 

Robbie froze mid-step. His gaze caught the Lieutenant’s through the glass panel of the office door and the other man's frown cleared, as if he’d suddenly come wide awake. His blue-green eyes widened in an expression of happy surprise. 

They both just stood there, staring at each other for a long moment before Robbie forced himself to look away.

Continuing on his way out of the building, Robbie heard the office door open behind him. It rattle shut, but he didn't look back. Footsteps echoed his across the marble floor. The other soldier was following him, matching him stride for stride all the way down the hall to the exit. He followed Robbie up the block and down into an adjacent alleyway. The Liutenant's stroll became slightly hesitant as Robbie disappeared into an alcove. Robbie knew he couldn't see him anymore, but the man had to know what he was up to. When the Lieutenant neared, Robbie reached out from the bend in the wall, pulling him into the secluded space.

Robbie dragged the taller man down with a hand at the back of his neck. He pressed his lips to the Lieutenant's, surprising the man with a kiss. The soldier didn't jump, or push Robbie away. Quite the opposite, he embraced the smaller man and pressed him bodily against he stone wall until he was standing between Robbie’s slightly spread legs.

Robbie's pale fingers ran through the Lieutenant's dark-auburn hair at the back of his neck where it wasn't covered by his beret. The other soldier wasn't so considerate. He pulled off Robbie's cap and held it in one hand while the other gripped Robbie's dark shock of hair to draw the younger man closer, deepening the kiss. Robbie's lips parted under pressure and the man's tongue ran over his bottom lip before slipping into his mouth.

Only when the air between them grew thin did they break the impassioned kiss.

The Lieutenant let out a breathy moan as they parted for air. 

“Good afternoon, Lieutenant Hicox,” Robbie murmured sweetly as he smiled against the taller man's lips.

“Good lord! Robbie Turner is that you, old chap?” Archie replied with a cheeky grin.

Robbie laughed at his old friend’s feigned surprise. "As if you didn't just follow me for half a block, you arse," he said, kissing Archie again quickly while mussing the hair sticking out from under Archie's hat in retaliation.

Archie shrugged nonchalantly. He was obviously trying to keep himself from laughing as he calmly removed his hat to fix his hair. "Could have been anyone," He joked, running his fingers though his hair before replacing his beret.

"Well in that case, you're going to get yourself in trouble one day," Robbie whispered between gentle pecks, "following boys down alleyways." 

Archie smirked. He was about to respond when the sound of voices came from the mouth of the alley. Still pressed close to Robbie, he peaked around the wall. There was a group of nurses standing on the walkway having a smoking break. They were laughing amongst each other, but didn't show any sign of coming down the alley, so Archie turned his attention back to the smaller man pressed tight to his chest.

"Indeed, I might," Archie finally replied. His expression was still soft, but his tone had grown serious. It was obvious to Robbie that whatever witty retort he'd thought of previously no longer seemed funny. 

Robbie's hands slid from Archie's neck to work at straightening the man's olive-green tie uslessly. “When were you going to write me that you were back from the front?" he asked evenly. He looked up at Archie dolefully. "I've missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too, but I wasn't planning on writing,” Archie confessed. He continued quickly upon receiving an sad glance from limpid blue eyes. “What I mean to say is, I'm leaving again on the next plane back to France. There wouldn’t be any point in telling you that I was back.” 

Robbie frowned. “So soon? But you've only just arrived.”

“Marching orders came just before I saw you, direct from General Fenech and Prime Minister Churchill himself." Archie sighed at Robbie’s unwavering imploring gaze. He wasn’t supposed to share the information, but he hardly kept anything from Robbie. "I'm joining an American team on a mission called ‘Operation Kino’.”

Robbie frowned. “What?” He put his hands on Archie’s chest, pressing him away slightly. His eyes demanded an explanation.

Archie let out a long breath. After a quick scan of the alley, he answered, “We are going to kill Hitler and end this war for good.” 

+

“So,” Cecelia started softly, eyeing Robbie over her cup of tea. They met up as they often did in a small cafe near the hospital over Cecelia’s lunch break, since Robbie wasn’t required to be working that day. “Archie’s in London, but he's leaving you again already? So neglectful.” She teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

Robbie looked up at her with red rimmed eyes. He tried to smile but it was near impossible. Earlier, had been crying and it was just his luck that the flush showed stark on his pale skin. “Order are orders,” he grunted, trying to make it sound as if he didn’t mind.

Cecelia saw through him as easily as ever. She reached across the table to touch his hand, clenched in a tight fist. “You don’t have to pretend you’re okay with it.” 

“What else can I do?” Robbie was already on the verge of tears once more. The cup in his hand shook slightly. He placed it back on its saucer; he wasn’t really in the mood for tea anymore. 

Cecelia frowned sadly. She looked away a hand coming up to cover her lips. “So, you're just going to let him go?” she repeated.

Cecelia was Robbie’s oldest and dearest friend, apart from Archie; someone he could depend on. In fact, She was the only one who knew about their clandestine love affair. Around her, Robbie felt he could be himself. Their conversations tended to pull out his emotional side, but that was fine because this was Cecelia.

Her gaze again shifted from the window back onto Robbie. “He just got back, I don't even understand why he'd being sent off again so quickly. Most of the men get a week or two home front duty training the Home Guard or something.”

drew a shaky breath. He tried to compose himself as he spoke. “It's some horrid mission behind enemy lines sort of thing.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

Robbie didn't reply. He stared at the cup of tea before him. Suddenly feeling cold, he wrapping both shaky hands around it to warm them. The little comfort hardly helped and he didn't even bother trying to take a sip this time.

Neither of the two spoke for a moment. The other patrons of the cafe bustled about, completely unaware of the emotional turmoil veiling over their little table. But of course they would take no notice, they were probably dealing with issues of their own. Their nation was at war. There was a looming threat of bombing all through the nights in London. Everyone was on edge.

“Archie’s mission, has it been assigned a doctor?” Cecelia asked suddenly.

Robbie's head snapped up. “What?”

“A doctor, a medical unit, whatever,” Cecelia repeated, not looking up from stirring her daily ration of one sugar cube into her cup of tea. “Honestly, going over to the Vichy boarder, you can bet they're going to need something of the sort.” She looked at Robbie pointedly, then her face broke into a mischievous smile. “It would be irresponsible to do otherwise.” 

“A doctor,” Robbie murmured, more to himself than to anyone else. “I'll have to ask the general.” Hands no longer shaking, Robbie lifted his tea to his lips. Behind the painted rim, he smirked.

+

Through cunning means, Robbie learned that the only plane to France was leaving two days from the day of his reunion with Archie. He had just enough time to arrange an inproptue meeting with the General. It wasn't very difficult, considering the information Robbie had. The head secretary informed the general of a ‘potential issue’ and Robbie was in.

From his seat at a large oak desk, General Fenech was staring at him down his bulbous nose with narrowing eyes. “Operation Kino is, well, **was** a secret mission. You, young man, had better have a pretty damn good explanation for why you are here asking questions about it?”

Robbie swallowed. He was beginning to think this was not such a good plan after all. There was a foreboding tone in the general’s words.“I am good friends with Lieutenant Hicox, sir.”

The general shook his head, seeming only slightly annoyed by this apparent insubordination. “Damn, Hicox. I’ll have his stripes for this. I suppose he told his entire club?” He looked pointedly at Robbie.

“No, General! Only me, sir. Arch- the Lieutenant would never.” Robbie panicked, he hadn’t realized the confidential nature of the operation. Why had Archie told him about it so easily? What exactly was the nature of ‘Operation Kino’?

The general raised a single bushy eyebrow. “And what makes you so special, eh boy?”

Robbie fought his a blush he could feel raising to his cheeks. “I-I'm a field doctor in the Royal Army Medical Corps, sir.”

General Fenech eyed Robbie with a look of mild amusement. “I see how it is.” The man leaned back in his plush leather chair. “Go on,” he said, his voice now almost void of all menace and suspicion.

Robbie swallowed. “Archie informed me that there hasn't be a doctor assigned him neither is he aware of the Americans having one on their team.”

Fenech frowned slightly, straightening his moustache hairs with his thumb and forefinger. “Well, I can't say much about the American team - band of bastards they call themselves - or something of the sort. But to confirm, yes, Liuetenant Hicox is being sent alone.” The stout little man stroked his chin. “Perhaps a small medical attachment to ensure our Lieutenant comes back in one piece is not such a bad idea?”

“An excellent idea, General.”

+

The plan went well. It all seemed like an excellent idea, that was until Archie found out. 

“What were you thinking, Robbie?” Archie was holding back, Robbie could tell he wanted to shout. “They may have disciplined the both of us or worse thought you were a spy.”

“You never mentioned that this was a secret assignment,” Robbie said in an undertone as another soldier walked by. He knew it was a sore excuse. “Besides I was telling General Fenech you would be needing a doctor and I have volunteered my services,” he finished, proud.

Archie's gaze grew steely and intense as he practically glared at Robbie across the table in the officer’s tea room. The younger man swallowed anxiously. Archie was suddenly so calm, and that meant only one thing. 

“What?” the Lieutenant asked. His voice was even, but that meant it lacked its’ usual cheery, posh quality. This was the tone Archie reserved for the men under his command, not Robbie. 

The younger of the two took a deep breath. “I've been ordered to join you as your medical attachment,” he repeated. The words hung heavy in the air between them.

Then, nearly sending his chair to the ground, Archie was on his feet and pulling Robbie out of his chair too. He marched them both from the tea room, not caring that the door's glass window nearly shattered with the force from his slamming it. They trudged past security and headed into the military barracks.

“You're going to get yourself killed!” Archie hissed. His hold on Robbie's arm tightened as he tugged the smaller man further down the halls.

Robbie let himself be hauled along, shaking his head. “No, I'm going to stop you from getting yourself killed. I'm a doctor now, remember. That's sort of what we-”

“No! Stop jokeing around! This is serious and I forbid you from joining in on this mission!”

Annoyed at being so rudely admonished, Robbie finally tugged his arm free of Archie's hold. They'd reached the door to small room in the garrison that Archie had been given for the duration of his short stay in London. Archie pulled the heavy wood thing open and after letting Robbie in slammed it shut behind them.

“It's too late for your... your concerns,” Robbie said, hesitating slightly as he decided whether to glare at Archie or reassure him.  “I've already been to see the General and received my orders. I'm coming with you.”

Archie was practically shaking in his rage. Robbie hadn’t expected him to be happy, but he hadn’t expected this either. Archie was more furious than Robbie had ever seen him. He was usually very calm in his anger, which was frightening in and of itself. Now that usually repressed emotion was etched across his entire face.

“What the hell am I meant to do if you get hurt?” Archie demanded, his jaw tight on the words.

Robbie stared up at him with soft blue eyes. He gave a gentle smile and touched Archie's cheek with one hand. “I don't know why you think that I can't take care of myself.”

Archie knocked his hand away in his anger. “It will be my fault, Robbie! If I had to come back home without-” he stopped unable to finish that thought. 

Robbie's brows knit and he wrapped his arms around Archie's waist, hoping to calm him down. He could feel the man's breathing clam and finally strong arms came embrace Robbie back. The young doctor closed his eyes for a moment and just listened to the other man's heart beating in his chest.

Archie rested his cheek on top of the smaller man's head and sighed anxiously. “It would be my fault, Robbie. If I couldn't protect you, that would be on me.”

Robbie let out a short laugh. “Archie, you really don't get it.” He pulled back and looked into his old friend's cheerless eyes. “I'm going to protect you.”

Archie seemed skeptical about this, but his confused expression soon turned into a light smile. He pulled Robbie back into his chest and chuckled. “At least this means I don't have to spend all my nights worrying that you'll be killed in an air-raid.”

Robbie snorted humourlessly, but as Archie leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, he knew everything was going to be alright.

Archie’s hands slipped down from the nape of Robbie’s neck. Their embrace went from comforting to the gentle caresses of foreplay. Archie started playing with the fastens on the other man’s uniform jacket. “Lock the door,” he purred into Robbie’s ear. 

Robbie took two steps back towards the door as Archie trailed kisses down his neck. He felt for the door and, without looking, turned the lock. 

As soon as the door was locked, Archie ripped the uniform cap off of Robbie’s head, tossing it haphazardly across the floor. His fingers threaded Robbie’s hair in one fist. Their lips met with a bruising passion. There’s a sense of desperation in their kiss. It was a heated embrace that would leave them both delirious and out of breath. 

“I hate your moustache,” Robbie intoned when they finally broke away from each other. It was scratching him none too gently.

Archie let out a barking laugh. “Well,” he murmured, “I hate your cloths.”

Robbie laughed. “I’ll have to do something about them then, won’t I?” He practically tore off his clothes, exposing his lithe body to Archie’s hungry eyes. When he stood completely naked, he moved onto the cot that barely qualified as a bed. Laying back, he smiled up at Archie seductively. “Take off your shirt.” He breathed, eyes filled with unconcealed lust.

One button at a time, Archie opened his uniform jacket. With a smirk, he let it slide down his arms and drop to the floor. He then began to work at untucking the stretchy fabric of his undershirt, before pulling it off over his head. The sight had Robbie biting his bottom lip.

Archie had the body of a soldier. Places where Robbie had once smoothed his hand over were now covered with bullet wounds and bayonet scars. Those scattered spots and stripes of raised pale skin were something of  marvel to the younger man. Robbie had spent his time during the war working in hospital. With the nighttime air raids and the influx of patients from within the city and off the battlefield, a doctor could hardly be spared for military service. But Archie had seen battle, and it showed.

Archie pulled his belt though the loops in his trousers, opening the fly as he came towards the bed. When his knees hit the edge of the bed, he climbed on positioning himself between Robbie’s legs. He took the other man into his mouth. 

“Ah!” Robbie threw his head back and moaned. The intense heat of Archie’s mouth made him gasp with pleasure. He tensed against he mattress, his fingers clutching Archie’s hair as the his head moved up and down between his thighs.

To Archie, the taste, the heat, everything Robbie was perfect. He caressed the younger man’s thighs as they flexed. Robbie’s little thrust moved him in and out of Archie’s mouth. Archie could feel his cock swelling against his tongue before Robbie let out a sharp cry and came.

Archie kissed his way back up Robbie’s relaxed body. “I love you,” he murmured, pressing his forehead against Robbie’s.

Robbie smiled in his post orgasmic bliss. “I know,” he whispered back.

Archie snorted and moved to gently bite Robbie’s ear. He sent the younger man into a fit of laughter before kissing his way across Robbie’s cheekbones to his lips. Their lips met in a clumsy kiss. 

Soon Archie's pants joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. He had Robbie on his back with the other man’s legs wrapped over his hips and Robbie’s heels were pressed into the flesh just above the Archie’s ass. Breaking the kiss, Archie wet his fingers in his mouth before moving them down between Robbie’s spread legs. He teased his fingers over Robbie’s hole causing him to let out a low gasp. 

“Robbie,” Archie breathed into his ear. His long fingers worked into Robbie, who was tense again from the sensations. “You’re so ready for me.”

Robbie moans, agreeing with him. “Please, Archie.” He sighed, licking his lips.

Archie didn’t need to be asked twice. He positioned the swollen head of his cock against Robbie and watched as it sank into him. The sweet slide and that deliciously tight grip around his cock had him nearly biting his tongue to offset the intense pleasure. When their hips were pressed together, Archie held himself there for a blissful moment before he started to move.

Robbie was squirming underneath him. The sensation of being filled so completely went right to his cock. He couldn’t help his gasps as it pressed and rubbed against Archie’s muscled stomach, leaving a thin sheen behind with every deep thrust.

Archie was grunting above him, getting louder as the power behind his his thrusting increased. His hips rolled and his muscles flexed with each advance. The room quickly filled with the sounds of their lovemaking; the wet slapping of their flesh meeting. 

Robbie made quiet shushing sounds. He was laughing breathlessly between sharp gasps. “Archie - god! - someone is going to hear,” he whispered. 

With a piqued groan, Archie leaned forward, covering Robbie’s body with his own. He threaded his finger’s though damp brunet hair and muffled his moans against Robbie’s collar bone. With his hips still rolling forward into Robbie’s, Archie could feel the other man’s blunted finger nails gripping the slight indentation on his back.

Archie fucked him leisurely. One hand worked its way between their sweat soaked skin to wrap itself around Robbie’s renewed hardness. Archie stroked Robbie firmly until the younger man is coming all over his chest. 

Robbie’s fingers dug into Archie’s pectorals, unsure of whether he was trying to push Archie away or pull him in closer as he came. Robbie’s entire body was shaking from the over-simulation as his muscles throbbed in the afterglow of his orgasm. 

Archie groaned. The shuddering of Robbie’s body triggered his own climax.

Robbie laughed under his breath as Archie fell against him, exhausted. 

“Archie,” he whispered, just before Archie drifted off.

“Mm?” The other man grunted in reply.

Robbie nuzzled his head into Archie’s neck. With a sleepy smile he said, “I love you, too.”

+

Barely two day later, Robbie found himself sitting in the scummy back room of an abandoned shop. Sitting across from him was one Hugo Stiglitz, a former Nazi officer turned allied rebel. The two Lieutenants, Archie and mister Aldo Raine, discussed their strategies as the rest of their team scoped out the streets. Robbie frowned at the heated tone of their conversation; something was wrong. There was a problem with the meeting location - a basement tavern. By the sounds of it Archie was far more confidant about the situation than Aldo, but than again Archie had always been a fairly overconfident bloke.

Archie had been so different growing up, so unmotivated and unchallenged by the world. That was before the war. It changed everyone, but it was odd to see it change Archie for the better. He was a Lieutenant now, worked his way up though the ranks in the five years since Britain declared war on Nazi Germany, even earned himself a few medals. It was inspiring to see, to have been there to see it. 

A grunt next to him cut of Robbie's train of thought. 

“English.” Hugo said, tapping him gently on the knee with the blunt part of his blade. Being so close to a blade not meant for saving lives for the first time caused Robbie to jump.

“Robbie, or Doctor Turner,” he corrected when he realized the big man was addressing him.

“You are familiar with the Lieutenant Hicox, Herr Doktor. You knew him before the war.”

“Um, yes, we grew up together - sort of.” Robbie took in the slightly confused look on Hugh’s face. He bit his lip in thought of a way to make his words clearer. “We are good friends.”

Hugo stared at him for a moment, then the big man was nodding and smiling as if he’d just gotten a pun. “You two. You are - ah - loovers?”

Robbie’s eyes widened. “Excuse me, what?”

“Nazis hate you and Lieutenant Hicox, like they hate the Jews.” Hugo explained, badly. “That’s why we will kill them all.” His grip on his knife tightened and an angry sneer spread across his already menacing face. 

“... love- oh!” Robbie startled as he realized what exactly Hugo was getting at. 

Hugo’s expression cleared as he realized Robbie was just cluing into to his earlier mispronunciation. “You look at him with your eyes and they're very wide and blue when you look at him.” he tried to explain in broken English. “It is love, ja?” He grinned.

“We're... we're just very good friends,” Robbie insisted.

Hugo stopped polishing his knife for a moment to chuckle. Again, he tapped the edge of it on Robbie’s thigh. “Do not worry, I will keep your man safe.”

Robbie felt himself flush, but he still murmured a quiet ‘thank you’ to the big man.

+

Entering the small side room, Archie's eyes wandered from Hugo to Robbie then back again. Hugo was staring at Robbie with calm and yet still somehow manic eyes while he ran his knife along a razor strop, polishing it to perfection. Robbie looked uneasy, and Archie felt for him. 

“I need to know we can all remain calm.” Archie stated firmly. He was looking pointedly at Hugo. It would not due to have the big man go flying off the handle and blowing their cover.

Robbie nodded. As the time set for the tavern meeting grew nearer, he was getting more and more anxious. However, he swiftly realized that Archie wasn't talking to him at all. He turned to look at Hugo as well.

The German was like stone. His expression remained the completely neutral as he turned from his work to look up at Archie. Hugo put his hands on his knees and stared up at the Lieutenant indignantly. “I don't look calm to you?”

Archie let out a sardonic half-laugh. He was skeptically, to say the least. His expression ended up looking a lot more like a grimace than the smile he intended. 

When he turned to leave the room, Robbie stood and followed him out into the hall.

“Not sure if I'm ready to trust a German with what could very well be my life,” Archie confessed.

Robbie stood close, trying to reassure him with a light touch as the backs of their hands pressed lightly together. “Hugo's a good man, he'll have your back.”

Archie just sighed. He turned to look out the window and across the street to tavern he’d be heading into very soon. “It'll be nice to be back on civvy street when this is all over,” he murmured. In a subtly movement, he lightly caressed the back of Robbie’s hand with one finger.

Robbie smiled. “I can’t wait.”

All too soon it was time for the men to be off.

Just as he was about to leave, Robbie stopped Archie at the door. The Americans looked at them a bit oddly, but they said nothing. “Be careful, Lieutenant,” Robbie said in a hushed tone.

With a faint smile, Archie tipped his SS cap towards him before leaving out the door.

+

As expected, the rendezvous in a basement didn’t go quite as they’d planned.

+

The moment they heard the first gunshot they knew something had gone horribly wrong. The bastards followed closely by Robbie came down the stairs once the coast was clear. The bar was a mess to say there least, the floor was strewn with the bodies of the dead, soldiers and civilians alike. For the most part it looked like their men were lost. 

“Archie!” Robbie cried out under his breath when he saw the Lieutenants bloodied form sprawled out face down across the tavern floor. He knelt down next to it, shaking as he rolled Archie onto his back.

Archie didn't move for a moment, then an expression of pure agony took over his face. He opened his eyes and grinned the pained smile of a man just happy to be alive. “Robbie, old chap. You well?” he grunted out as best he could through clenched teeth.

Robbie gave a short sigh of relief, before pulling his medical sac into his lap. “Thank god. Where are you hit?” he demanded, already rummaging though the bag. There was so much blood, it was hard to tell what was Archie’s and what wasn’t.

“One in through the thigh and two in the left shoulder. Thank god for that Krauts bad aim or I'd be short of- bollocks!” he grunted as Robbie tried to move Archie’s leg so he could bandage his thigh.

“Lucky, those are my favourite things about you.” Robbie tried to joke as he carefully wrapped the first bullet wound to compress the bleeding. 

Archie's head fell back and he let out a pained hiss as Robbie pulled the cloth tight. His forehead and brows scrunched up from the pain. “My bollocks?” he asked, trying to distract himself. 

Robbie smirked as he continued to check over Archie's wounds. “I'm just making fun.”

The soldier let out a painfill laugh. “Really? Jokes in this scenario, doctor?”

 _Yes. Jokes especially in that scenario._ Robbie thought to himself. Archie was loosing a lot of blood. As Robbie moved to start work on his arm and shoulder, already he could see red soaking through the bandage on his leg.

Aldo came across the room then with his few remaining men. “Well shit. Sure as hell are a lot of dead Nazis down here,” he noted while his team worked at scalping the dead Nazis around them.

Robbie addressed the American Lieutenant, “Von Hammersmark and Lieutenant Hicox are in need of urgent medical attention, sir.”

Aldo nodded. “Okay, doc. I got us a place. Boys! Get them scalps then help Von Hammersmark and the Lieutenant up the stairs.”

+

“We seem to have duffed that up quite brilliantly,” Archie muttered as he was helped into the veterinary hospital that was moonlighting as a French resistance base. Sargent Donny laid the wounded lieutenant out on the a couch in the waiting room before heading off into the back.

“What actually happened back there?” Robbie asked quietly.

Archie shook his head giving a pained expression. “Blew my cover. Damn German gesticulations.”

“That's the German three, you idiot!  The other looked odd!” Von Hammersmark shouted, holding up her thumb, index and middle fingers. “As if your accent wasn't suspicious enough,” she hissed venomously. “What the hell are we suppose to do now?”

Robbie eyed her with the annoyance any doctor had when someone was yelling at one of their patients. “In Ar- Lt. Hicox's defence, there did seem to be a lot more Nazis in that tavern than made sense for this operation.” he murmured.

Aldo scratched his chin and eyed Bridget warily. “Well, that is true. Got an explanation Von Hammersmark?”

Bridget groaned in pain. “Is the boy a doctor or that man's personal attendant!? I could use some attentions!” She shouted again, ignoring the question.

Robbie tried not to glower at the woman; he was still appropriately suspicious of her. “You have already stopped bleeding, the lieutenant has been shot clean through a major artery. I'm sorry if you find my attentions prioritized, ” he bit out. 

“You keep on with your work, doc. I have me a few questions that I need ask Miss Von Hammersmark anyhow.” Aldo drawled. He gave Robbie’s shoulder a good pat and walked ominously towards their double agent.

“Questions to ask me?!” Bridget seemed quite taken aback. She sat up, sweating profusely as she pointed a shaky finger at Archie. “He’s the one who-!”

Aldo cut her off, “I get that our British friend made a mistake tonight, but he’s got them back in London vouchin’ for ‘em. Ain’t no one vouchin’ for you Von Hammersmark... and like the good Doctor said, there were a lot of god damn Nazis down there tonight.” The American glared down at her. “So, yea. I’m gon’ be wanting to ask you some questions.”

+

“Our lady spy is cleared.” Aldo confirmed as he rejoined Archie and Robbie to the small sitting room in the vet’s office after a short, scream-filled talk with Von Hammersmark. “Y'all need the exam table?” he asked. “The vet’s gonna stitch her up quick since she’s not hit half as bad as the Lieutenant here.”

“It's better if the patient is comfortable.” Robbie said quickly from his place at the edge of the couch.Archie bit out a cry from behind the leather belt his teeth were clamped down on. A few quick breaths and Robbie started to work on his arm again.

“How's it lookin', Doc?” Aldo asked queitly - well, quietly for him.

“It's a Blighty one,” Robbie explained. He was sewing the place Archie's arm where a bullet had skimmed him good enough to take a chunk out of him. 

“Bad then?” The American asked, not quite understanding the term.

“Yes, he needs to get to hospital. An actual hospital. I can't deal with the tissue damage in his thigh and he needs a blood transfusion.” There was so much blood.

“I don't know about the fancy medical details, but I can get on the line to your boys back home.”

“Please do.”

+

“We have a slight change of plan,” Aldo said

Archie tried to sit up and hissed as the pain in his leg returned ten fold. No amount of whatever horse sedative he'd been given was working to alleviate it. He fell back, sweating profusely, feverish, sick... dying.

“I reached through to General Fenech,” Aldo informed them, hands on his hips as he stared down at Archie with a look of apprehension. “We're gettin' you Brits out of here. No offence or nothin', but with you, doc, not bein' a fightin' man and you, Lieutenant, not bein' – well, I ain't gon' sugar coat it – with you not bein' a walkin' man any time soon, we just wanna get you two out of the crossfire before the shit hits the fan.”

With a glimmer of hope in his eye, Robbie turned back to Archie. “Did you hear that, Archie?” 

“Back to Blighty, hey?” Archie grinned deliriously.

“I'll say.” Aldo scratched his chin with a barely visible smirk. “You know, if you're lucky, y'all might just get to spend the rest of the war in a field hospital, an' if we're all lucky the rest of the war is only gon' be another twen'y four hours.” 

Robbie forced a smile of his own. “Let’s hope.”

+

Dawn was just breaking the horizon when Archie and Robbie were placed on an unmarked truck. It drove them over the Vichy territory boarder to a waiting plane in the same tiny airfield they’d arrived at before. That night they flew back to England.

Archie was suffering from blood loss and the bumpy ride over the channel wasn’t doing him any good. The amount of turbulence meant Archie’s stitches wouldn’t set and his wounds hadn’t had the chance to completely stopped bleeding. There was nothing Robbie could do now except try to staunch the blood flow from his wounds and hope.

Archie was looking gaunt and wan. He'd thrown up back in the veterinary surgeon's building twice. It was beginning to look bad. He needed a real hospital and quickly or else he would not be able to recover from this.

“Christ, you've lost so much blood.” Robbie was frantically trying to compress the flow seeping out of hastily stitched wounds. 

“I was shot three times,” Archie mumbled in response. He tried to sit up, but Robbie held him down. He laughed as if they were playing a game. “Am I still bleeding?”

Archie’s adrenalin had kicked in. Robbie knew he had too be completely delirious if he couldn't tell he was still bleeding. There was blood everywhere.

“I stitched you up, but this damn ride could get bumpier,” Robbie hissed towards the front of the cabin. He was leaning over Archie's thigh where the bullet had hit a major artery. Robbie had a compress of cloth down on the Lieutenant's leg while he pressed down on it, trying to stop some of the bleeding.

Archie chuckled drearily, his head lolling back against the seat. Robbie hadn't given him a straight answer. That was not a good sign.

“You'll take care of me, won't you Robbie?”

“Yes, Archie. We're on our way home and I'm going to get you to hospital.” He wasn't going to let Archie die after he'd survived that tavern massacre.

But Archie was getting incoherent. 

Archie's eyes squeezed in a pained expression as the rickety plane flew over the Channel. “You've got me?” 

“Yes, you're going to be fine.” Robbie was having trouble believing his own words. It had to be true. Archie was going to be fine. They were both going to be fine. 

“Good,” Archie drawled. “I'll just lie back and think of England.”

“Archie,” Robbie pleaded as he watched blue-green eyes fall closed. “You can't sleep, Archie. Please, try and stay awake, please. Archie...”

Robbie's despairing words fell on deft ears. For Archie, the war, the pain, everything was slowly drifting further and further away. 

“Archie...”

The rest was silence.

+

“This is London calling, here is a news flash. The German radio has just announced that Hitler is dead,” a static, crackling voice sounded from the corner of the room.

Archie’s red rimmed eyes cracked open. After the long darkness, the sunlight shining though the window was near blinding. It reflected off the white walls and curtains and sheets. Everything was white. Where was he?

“I repeat that, the German radio has just announced that Hitler is dead.”

There was a woman at his bedside, she wore a blue dress, a white apron and matching cap that covered her straight blonde hair. She was staring down at something in her lap; a book. She looked very absorbed in it's contents, but seemed to sense his stirring and looked up. 

“Cecelia!” She called, standing and rushing out of the room. 

Odd.

A brunette nurse appeared at the door, the blonde trailing behind her. She was wearing the same uniform as the blonde.

Archie realized he recognized her. He recognized both of them in fact. 

“Tallis?” He husked. His throat was so dry it almost made him retch.

“Archie Hicox,” Cecelia said in reply with a soft smile. “Briony, go find Robbie.” 

“Where am I?” Archie asked drearily. “God, not some horrid field hospital.”

“No, Military Hospital in London.” Cecelia smiled. 

Archie breathed a short sigh of relief. “London? So I made it home after all.”

“Safe and sound. You even get to keep your leg. I think you have someone to thank for that.” As Cecelia spoke, Robbie ran up behind her. 

“Archie!” He moved to embrace the man, mindful of the tubes and other machinery connected to him. “You woke up.”

“It was hard to sleep, the sun is bloody blinding though that window.” Archie joked.

Robbie let out a laugh that was hoarse with emotion. He pressed his forehead against Archie's and sighed. “I want to kiss you right now,” he whispered, for their ears only.

“Mm.” Archie pulled him forward again, pressing his lips to Robbie's stubble rough cheek. It felt like home.

+

It was on the front cover of every paper in London. The news of the Bastards' good fortune was spread through the media. Hitler was dead. After five years the war was finally over. 

When Archie and Robbie arrived at HQ for their debriefing, you couldn't move for people celebrating in the streets. Old newspapers warning of possible air-strikes over the city were torn up and thrown in the air as confetti. General Fenech and Prime Minister Chuchill were there to congratulate them both, and the Prime Minister let them know they would both be receiving medals in honor of and in gratitude for their war time services to king and country.

+ 

Archie and Robbie combined their salaries and inheritance to buy farmland and a small cottage house, leaving their childhood homes to live on a secluded little plot on the eastern shore. The state had commandeered much of the Hicox lands for the war effort, it made it easy to sell the land to them in the end.

On a sunny morning, Robbie exited their modest home and was greeted by peaceful blue skies. He walked barefoot across the wooden patio floorboards and out into the yard. He saw Archie there. The former Lieutenant limped to a spot nearly in the middle of the field before he lowered himself down to the ground. 

Archie lounged in the tall grass, chewing on a piece of straw absentmindedly. He watched from under the rim of his cap as his lover approached. Robbie was still wearing his sleeping clothes and his slim form was wrapped in a navy-blue shawl that was usually thrown over the back of their sofa. 

“I thought you had wanted to sleep a while longer this morning, darling.” Archie murmured as Robbie flopped down next to him in the grass.

The PJ-clad brunette tucked himself up against Archie's side. He closed his eyes. It was so peaceful. Robbie felt as if he could nap there for the rest of the afternoon. 

“When you left the blankets got cold.”

“I shall endeavour to keep you warm in future.”

They kissed with so much less hastiness than they had in the past. 

“Would you like me to return to our bed?” Archie asked against Robbie’s kiss dampened lips

The younger man grinned and laughed breathlessly. His cheeks flushed as he guessed what Archie was really intimating. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

Archie smiled. With some effort, he took his walking stick in hand and picked himself up off the ground. His leg gave him a bit of trouble, but he was always inwardly grateful that Robbie never fussed over him. Robbie just waited for him with a patient smile tugging at the corners of his mouth; it was the other man's patience was all the help Archie really wanted.

Together, Archie and Robbie walked back though the long grass. Their arms brushed together as they moved, then their fingers found each other and entwined. For the first time in a long time they were happy; untroubled by fear of war or life in the big city. They were both ready for some peace.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My Robbie Turner felt a bit Charles Xavier to me. Haha  
> Also this hasn't been BETAed yet, my BETA reader is on it though :)  
> Thank you for your kindness and kudos~!


End file.
